Panem School Of The Arts
by clatoforeverx
Summary: Based on the film 'step up' Clove is a dance major, Cato happens to get into trouble and has to do community service in 'Panem School Of The Arts' When Clove's Partner falls and breaks his leg, no one fits the place except Cato, how will they cope with Marvel, Cloves boyfriend. Will Cato and Clove dance there way into falling in love? MODERN DAY
1. Chapter 1

Cato POV

"Cato man! Seriously were going out tonight." Thresh says.

"Obviously dude, gotta show everyone my moves." I say starting to break dance.

Cato and Thresh walk the club, Thresh immediately see's some random chick and he is off.

I start to dance on the dance floor, and immediately 'Cashmere Montgomery' starts to dance with me. Cashmere has a huge reputation, everyone knows her and her brother 'Gloss' no one likes to mess with him.

Suddenly we attract a crowd, I'm the one dancing and Cashmere is doing some dance thing, all I hear is 'Go Cato, Go Cato Go Cato.'  
I see Gloss keep sneaking glances at me, but I carry on. God knows where Thresh is, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around.

"Dude! What the fuck is your problem!" I say to Gloss.

"I swear back away from my sister!" He pushes me "What do you think your doing, big man."

"Gloss, we were just dancing!" Cashmere squeals.

"Do you want to take this outside, cos im not up for a crowd attracting." I say smugly

"Looks like you have, think your tough? Don't act hard." He says.

"Cato man, were going!" Thresh says, he knows Gloss and what he is capable of.

Suddenly Gloss lunges at me, and we start to fight until Thresh pulls me off.

Gloss points a gun at me, "Wanna act hard now?"

"Were leaving Gloss, chill." Thresh says and drags me out of the club.

We see Thresh's little brother Thom, "What are you doing out late? Your 14 Thom! Get your ass back home." Thresh shouts.

"Nah, who's gonna make me, you." Thom cracks up laughing

"Yeah, me. Now go on, get!" Thresh says throwing a can at him.

"Yeah, get home Thom." I say throwing something at him but it completely misses and hits a window.

"I know what this is! Its a school come on!" Thom says and climbs through a window.

"Go on man, go get him."

We both follow Thom and walk into the school, I look around and see trophy cabinet, certificates and other crap. This is an arts school.

"Look at this! The drama department, ooh look at me." Thresh says fooling around, "Come on Cato!"

We mess about for a while, throwing stuff, breaking stuff. Acting around. We must have tried on every single outfit, I start to ride on this wheely barrow, with Thresh and Thom pushing me. I have a bad background, I live with my foster parents, around the edges of 'the rough area' as we call it. Nobody goes anywhere around there, sure I have looks. Ive been told enough times, Thresh is my boy. He has stuck with me through all the rough times. Where would I be without him, no one really hangs around 'the rough side' Anyway we are still messing around until the lights suddenly switch on and a security guard comes out of nowhere and grabs Thresh,

"Go Thom!" He shouts, I tackle the security guard off him, Thresh exits his grip, but I enter it. I try and get out but its no use, i'm down and not getting back up.

"Cato!" Thresh shouts "Go man, go!" Thresh takes off the reason I told him to do that is because, I don't want him getting into trouble, i'll be fine. Hopefully

* * *

**A/N: I started another story, but don't worry I will still be continuing 'Will sparks fly?' if you have seen the film 'Step up' you will understand this a lot more to the other viewers who haven't seen it.**

**Cato would be Tyler, Clove would be Nora.. (If you have seen the film) I hope you like it, and please review! Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to test the story, Chapters will become longer as the story progress's xox**

**clatoforeverx**


	2. Chapter 2

Cato POV

"Cato Hadley, you are sentenced to 200 hours of community service, at 'Panem School Of The Arts. When you have completed the form, feel free to go. Have a nice day." The judge says sarcastically.

"Cato, how long did you get?" My foster mother Julia says concerned.

"200 hours, at the art school, great."

"When do you start?" She asks.

"The form says tomorrow, so I guess tomorrow."

I get into the car and we drive home, as soon as we get in the house I go up to my room and change, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Cato!" My adopted sister Camille says, "Julia told me to get you up."

"Camille! Go away!"

"Fine, don't blame me if your late on your first day and get longer time." She shouts and walks away.

I slip into my t-shirt, spike my hair. Put on my tracksuit bottoms and grab my trainers and walk out the door. I make my way towards 'Panem School Of The Arts.' I enter the school, I see kids playing violins, dancing, singing. Note to myself, you stand out big time. I find my way to 'Director Snows' office I knock on the door. A minute later no reply, so I just walk in, I realise he is on the phone.

"Yes Miss Coin, I will have to call you back. Good day."

"Ahh, Cato Hadley, the young offender, so you got 200 hours. I wouldn't say that is enough but its a start." He says smugly but in a posh voice.

"Excuse me? Not enough." I say kind of offended by his comment.

"I don't think you understand that 'stuff' you vandalised, although it's best to say equipment. That has cost someone their future, as it would take ten thousand to replace everything."

"So?" I say, it comes out as more of a question.

" I can see you are not to fussed, I think you should be though. Please follow me."

I follow , and he leads me to the janitors closet, "Please grab a bucket, and get to work. Good day ."

I start to walk, and then something catches my eye. A dance class, said I had to clean wherever, so why not take a look? I walk in and I see some students practicing then one girl catches my eye. She has long black hair tied into a ponytail, shorts and a crop top on. I see her friend look at me, and then speak to her. She just shrugs and joins in with the dance. I have got to admit, the girl has got moves I've never seen someone so small move like that, she looks flawless. She moves onto my side and waits to jump back in.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." She replies back, and looks away. She waits a minute and then looks back. She turns her head away fast. The class ends and I am going to speak to her until some guy beats me to it.

"Hey babe." The boy says.

"Hey Mavel, how was practice?" She says kissing him on the cheek.

"Who is that hottie over there?" The girl with the braid says, "Is he new?"

"Him?" That guy, I think he is called Marvel says, "He is the one who trashed our school."

"Oh right, um lets go?" The girl with the long black hair says, she takes one final glance at me and walks away.

* * *

I walk outside and I see my boy Thresh and Thom outside.

"No way!" I shout pointing towards the car "Where did you get that!"

"Outside the off license!" Thresh shouts as he turns on the radio, my tunes come on and I start to street dance.

"Go Cato, go Cato, go Cato." They both shout as I do some flips, and some turns.

I look up and see the girl looking out the window, when she see's me looking at her she immediately walks away.

"Cato man, you coming?" Thresh says.

"Community service remember. I'll catch you in a bit."

I walk back into the school and see the girl with the braid talking to the girl with the long hair, they hug and walk separate ways. I walk past 'braid girl' and she says "I saw you checking her out."

"What?" I say.

"You checking my friend out."

"Whats your name?" I ask.

"Katniss, what is yours?" She says folding her arms.

"Cato."

"Well Cato, nice to meet you." She says adjusting her braid. "Don't worry about Marvel by the way, he is all bark and no bite."

"I gathered that anyway, bye.. Katniss"

"Bye." With that she walked away, I gathered Marvel wasn't a threat anyway.

I get back to cleaning, I forgot to ask Katniss what her friend is called, I sign out with and walk out the doors.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it, CLATO, next is Clove's POV x**

**clatoforeverx**


	3. Chapter 3

Clove's POV

"Oh my god, Peeta! What happened?" I ask, as Peeta walks in the dance studio on crutches. He is my dance partner, and I can't pull off our routine if he is not there.

"I fell over and sprained it, doctor said i'll be in a cast for 4 weeks. I am so sorry Clove. Maybe if you just find someone you can rehearse with, then I will be back before you know it."

"It is okay Peeta, I will find someone to rehearse with until you get better." I say, knowing there is no one that could pull off this routine.

He walks out of the studio, and Glimmer my other best friend walks in. She is a ballet and Drama major.

"OMG! Clove, I haven't seen you in ages!" She says hugging me.

"Glimmer! Its been a while, how is drama and ballet?" I hug her back.

"Its good, I think I have a shot at getting somewhere in them both! How is the showcase coming along?"

"Not to good Glimmer, Peeta has fell and sprained his leg. There is no one who could pull this off." I sigh.

"Why don't you audition the sophomores or juniors?"

"I am going to have to, but I don't think any of them could handle it to be honest."

"Awe, Clove I am truly sorry I have to go. Big meeting, ill come and help with whatever I can. Love ya." She says hugging me.

"Love you too, see you later."

* * *

I have at least 10 sophomores and juniors, lined up trying to get the part in my showcase.  
My dance has a lot of lifts, and none of these seem strong enough, I notice the new janitor guy cleaning windows, he keeps staring at me.

"Okay, so you will be a temp replacement, I have a range of 3 exercises, get past first base, and we will see if your eligible, got it?"

"First base, equals lifts. Okay, you.. Isaac? Catch me."

It is no use, no one can do it. For starters Isaac is terrible! He couldn't lift a fly! I try the next one, and the next. Nobody seems to have the strength. I see the janitor guy snickering. The last guy, Byron picks me up, but drops me. He trys to help me up but I refuse, I thank him and say I will be in touch. As if, I sit on the chair for a while, and stand up in my heeled shoes and go to walk out the door.

"I'll do it." I hear the window cleaner guy say.

"Do what?" I turn around.

"Whatever them guys were trying to do."

"You wanna lift me?" I say confused.

"Well whatever they were trying to do."

"Thanks, but I can find someone else." I say, and he puts the cleaner in the bucket and goes to walk away.

"I was.. only trying to help."

I stand and think for a moment, and then say "Wait...catch me."

I run towards him and he picks me up, he is at least 6 foot tall, I stay there for a few seconds. "Thanks..um, put me down?"  
He lets go of me, but catches me, bridal style and then puts me down. I think, he is the only one who has the strength, and the time.

* * *

"Please Director Snow." I say.

"But this is your final piece Clove, you cannot afford any risks."

"I understand Director Snow but I need a partner, just to rehearse with until Peeta gets better." I plead.

"What about a solo Clove." Director Snow asks.

"I don't have time to work out a solo, not a good one anyway."

"What about the juniors and sophomores?"

"I've auditioned a bunch of them, none of them can handle it." I say begging Director Snow lets Cato fill in. "Believe me , he wasn't my first choice, he just happened to be there, please. It is just a rehearsal partner until Peeta can perform."

"This would be your risk Clove."

"So... yes?" I ask.

"I am agreeing, but remember Clove, your risk." He says, nodding.

"Thankyou , you wont regret this I promise." I say, holding in my happiness.

"I hope I won't Clove, you are dismissed." He says dialling a number on the phone.

"Okay, so tomorrow, same place and time. Bring tights." I say, and walk off.

"Tights?" I hear him say.

* * *

I start to practice in the dance hall when Cato walks in, I check my watch. "I'm not late." He says.

"And your not dressed either, you can change in the bathroom."

"I am changed." He says blankly.

"I told you to bring tights." I fold my arms.

"Do I look like I own tights?"

"What about your shoes?" I say looking at his trainers.

"Move better with em on." He says staring at me.

"Afraid you might slip and fall?" I say, he takes his trainers off.

"Okay, so where do we start?" He says, I put my hand to his chest and push him back. "Lets start simple."

"Step, knee, step, finn, step, turn, change, contract." I look at him "Get that?" he nods.

"Okay, step, knee, step, f-" I look at him through the mirror, "Come on."

"Okay got that?" I say after teaching him the basic bit, "Now pique."

"Wait, what the hell is a pique?" Cato says.

"This." I say doing the step, "Is a pique."

"Okay from the top, step, knee, step, finn, step, turn, change, contract, pique," Then I hear someone clapping.

"Wow, he does seem like the real deal, shame you there was no one else." Marvel, my boyfriend says.

"Excuse me? If you have a problem we can take this outside?!" Cato says stepping closer to Marvel, he must be over a foot taller than him.

"Stop." I say. "You, get back to dancing." I point to Cato, "You, get back to producing your music, i'll be fine baby I promise."

"I don't want you near scum like him." Marvel laughs.

"Scum, you fucking posh stuck up brat, I am helping your girlfriend out here, and what are you doing? Sitting on your arse watching her." Cato shouts.

"Marvel, go now." I say shooing him out the door.

"Thank god for that." I mumble under my breath.

"Should we get back to the dance... um, I never got your name?"

"Its, Clove.. and yeah we should."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, Clato will appear soon! Thanks for the review! I hoped you like it and yeah? Review for more xoxo**

**clatoforeverx**


	4. Chapter 4

Cato's POV:

I check my alarm and think, 'oh shit' I'm late. Clove is going to kill me, I shove on my clothes and run to the arts school. I enter the school and run up the stairs, I get to the studio and their is a bunch of ballet dancers practicing. A blonde with fish plaits in her hair winks at me, I slam the door and walk up the corridor. I hear somebody singing I push the door open and see that jerk 'Marvel' singing. He has an alright voice, but it's not the best. I see Clove sat there with some other boy.

"Clove, hey i'm so sorry I'm late." I pant from all that running.

"Sorry, well that doesn't cut it Cato!" She shouts arms folded.

"Well, can we go and practice now?" I ask.

"No Cato, there is other dancers in their now."

"Well..um" I scratch the back of my kneck awkwardly.

"Just go man, no one wants scum like you around." Marvel laughs.

I start to go for him, until someone grabs me and pulls me back. He leads me out of the studio, and shuts the door.

"Wow man, as much as I wanted to see that I couldn't let it happen." The other boy says, he was sat with Clove before.

"And you are?" I ask.

"Finnick Odair, and you?"

"Cato Hadley." I say as I shake his hand.

"Mate, I've known Clove all my life, and when she gets pissed, she does. Marvel is a jerk, and very self centred. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Especially not about Clove."

"Why is she still with him then?" I ask.

"You tell me, I think she is waiting for the right moment to break up with him." Finnick says.

"Where abouts you from Finnick?" I ask.

"New York, rough area's though."

"That's where my boy Thresh is from, I live in a rough estate, sucks doesn't it."

"Anyway, I better go back in. Clove will get over it, eventually. See ya later." Finnick nods closing the door.

I walk down the corridor and see Katniss, I think she is called talking to the blonde ballerina. The blonde points at me and giggles, Katniss turns around.

"Oh hey Cato, how was practice? This is Glimmer." She waves me over. "Do you know where Clove is?"

"Clove? How come he is with her, thought she is with Marvel?" Glimmer, says.

"I am her dance partner, well kind of."

"He is filling in for Clove's dance partner." Katniss explains to Glimmer.

"Well, I kind of missed practice, and she is pissed."

"Hey, i'll go and talk to her, where is she?" Katniss asks.

"Music, with Marvel and Finnick." I say laughing.

"Be right back."

"Hey, I'm Glimmer."

"Cato." I smile.

"So what are your intentions with Clove, may I ask?" She says, her green eyes glistening.

"Um..nothing? To rehearse, and help her in the showcase?" I say shrugging, this Glimmer is quite intimidating.

"Good, I have got to go to my next class, see you around...Cato."

I see Katniss coming back laughing, "She is proper pissed with you Cato."

"I gathered that, why does she take this really seriously? You don't seem too."

"Well, I am a dance major, and something else, but Clove this is her dream, to get into the biggest dance company in New York." She says smiling. "She is really annoyed with you though, be careful." With that she walked away.

* * *

Clove's POV

I am in the dance studio, waiting for Cato to come for our practice, after he slipped up yesterday he better be on time. I start to practice, an hour later he has still not shown up. I grab my bag and coat and leave the studio.  
I walk through the corridors and I see Finnick,

"Hey Finnick! Have you seen Cato?" I shout.

"Sorry Clo, I haven't." He shouts back.

I carry on walking and check everywhere, I guess he hasn't shown up. I never should have trusted him. The corridor seems endless, everyone is leaving as their day is ending. Only the showcase people stay, but seeing as I haven't got a partner I may aswell go home.  
I walk outside and I see Cato cleaning the steps, all my anger builds up and I shout

"Cato! I cant believe you, you stood me up again! I trusted you, and you just threw it all away! You don't understand how much this means to me!"

"Well, I guessed you didn't want me around after yesterday, so I thought there is no point anymore." He shrugs.

"No point! No fucking point? Cato my whole future is ruined if I don't get this scholarship! Thanks a lot, Thanks a fucking lot!" I storm off into the cold, not looking back.

I walk to school the next day alone, Cato isn't there I don't care really. I walk in and see Finnick talking to Katniss angrily, I can just make out their convosation.

"Finnick, whats up?"

"That, I cant believe he would do that Katniss!" Finnick shouts angrily.

"Do what Finn?" Kat says.

"Marvel, he got signed. Not me, I thought we were a team, but he used me, all my tracks and passed them off as his own. He has claimed all my work, so I have to start again. I knew he had a big ego, but I never thought he would do this." Finnick says and walks away. Katniss see's me stood there, I shake my head and shout,

"I knew it." I storm through the corridors until I get to the recording studios, Marvel is surrounded by a ton of girls. "Hey baby." He smiles trying to kiss me on the cheek.

"I can't believe you! You used Finnick! All his work, you passed off as your own!"

"Baby listen, remember when we were talking about our dreams, well this is mine." He says sickly. "We planned we would do this."

"But we never said we would step on our friends to get there!" I say, folding my arms like I always do when I'm pissed.

"Clove, they handed me my dream! Something that I've wanted all my life, you don't ask questions!"

"I would." I say simply.

"You think you would, but if you were in front of the New York dance company? No you wouldn't. you wouldn't walk away." He shouts.

"No? Well I'm walking away now." I say and turn around on my heels.

"Your breaking up with me?"

"Yes!"

"This isn't about me, or Finnick is it? It's about him...Cato." He shouts back.

I suddenly turn around on my heel, "No Marvel, this is about me."

* * *

Cato POV;

I heard Clove's argument with Marvel, and I was thinking about everything she said to me, I sit on the steps outside of the school waiting for her to come out.

"Clove." I start as she walks out the doors.

"What? I've had enough of everyone.. Especially you" She folds her arms, I gathered she does that when she's annoyed.

"Please let me make this right, I am honestly sorry for what I've done, please Clove." I say catching up to her.

"Why should I trust you? I trusted you once and look how that turned out!"

"Clove, i'll do anything!"

"Anything?" She says with a smirk and sparkle in her eyes.

I didn't realise Clove's anything would be ballet! Ballet! She teaches little kids ballet, and I have to be in the class. Honestly the things I have to do, but I have to say she does look hot in a leotard.

"Plie, and stretch." She says walking up and down.

"Come on Cato, get to work." She says snickering.

I start to laugh, and the little girl in front of me, I guess about 7 turns around and puts her finger to her lips and goes "SHHH!"

This makes me laugh even more, so she turns around again and stomps her foot. I notice even Clove is snickering, "Emmeline, turn back around." she says.

"But Miss Sevina, he is laughing and distracting me!" She protests.

"Cato!" Clove shouts, "Pay attention, and do not distract Emmeline!" I notice she is snickering too.

The class ends, and me and Clove walk out of the building laughing, "No joke, I thought that kid was going to kill me or something!" I laugh. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure, it's this way." She says, we walk I can hear the click of her heels on the pavement, we discuss everything, to favourite food, songs, drinks.

"Hey Clove? Would you like to grab a coffee? There is one on the end of this road?" I ask nervously.

"Okay, lets go." We get to the coffee shop and I hold the door open for her, she walks in and orders a latte, and a mocha. We sit down and begin to drink.

"Don't worry about paying." She says smiling.

"No way am I letting you pay." I reply, she starts to laugh, "I am not paying either."

"What? You wanna do a runner?" I snicker.

"No, this is my sisters Coffee shop, I get everything for free, just say you know me and you will get whatever you want free."

"So, are we back to rehearsing tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Yes, don't be late." She says seriously.

"Do you want to see a movie later?" I ask her, hoping she would say yes.

"Okay, but were going to have to go now, because I need to change and stuff?"

"Okay lets go."

We start to walk, we have a good time laughing and joking around, then I say "So where do you live?"

"Oh shit!" She says laughing "We've gone past it." I start to break down in laughter.

We walk back up the street and she stops at a gate, I have to say the house is beautiful.

"Pick me up at 7:30? Don't be an idiot like me and mistake the wrong house."

"Don't worry, I wont. I'll see you tonight?" I say.

"Yeah, bye Cato." She says and goes through the door.

I think to myself, 'You don't know the effect you have on me Clove Sevina' as I walk down the street.

* * *

**A/N: So I made this chapter, a lot longer! Thankyou so much for the reviews! What should happen on there date?! Please review for more xoxo**

**clatoforeverx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thankyou so much for the reviews! I hope your excited to see what happens on the 'clato date' ! X  
, Clove's POV X**

Clove's POV:

I agreed to go on a date with Cato! I don't know why, he is goodlooking, and has a great personality. He damaged our school though, but that doesn't stop me liking him.. a tiny bit, don't get your hopes up. I have no clue what to wear, everything just seems stupid. I am not dressing up to go to the cinemas. I never dress up when I go out anyway, after an hour of choosing I decide on black leggings, my 'Wonder Woman' t-shirt, and my heeled boots, I love my heels. I leave my hair down and go down the stairs.

"Hey honey, where are you going?" My mum asks me.

"Out, with a friend."

"Looking like that?" She looks at my outfit disapprovingly, "Clo, you have got your skirts, and fancy dresses. Go and change."

"No."

"Excuse me? Clove, you should at least dress up a bit, I brought you up to have my fashion sense."

"Mum, I am not you, I am not Cassandra, I am Clove. I want to make something with my dance career, all you are interested in is Cassandra!" I shout, stating the truth. I am not my sister, my sister is a lawyer, and she owns 'Cassie's Coffee's' the world wide phenomenon. My mum does not approve of my dancing, she wants me to follow Cassandra. I walk out the door without saying another word.

Cato is not here, so I sit on the step checking my IPhone5s, I see a text of Glimmer, and Kat.

_'Hey bae! I heard about, date night! Have fun love ya! xoxo Katniss'  
__'Hey C! Have funnn! Coffee tomorrow? Love ya! xoxoxoxox Glimm 3'_

I smile at my texts, and then look into the dark sky. I hear footsteps approach and turn my head.

"Hi Clove." Cato says with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, so where we off then?"

"Wherever? Cinemas?" He smiles.

"Okay, lets just go. My mum is bugging me."

"I know the feeling, Julia is a right pain in the backside sometimes. She means well though." He says walking "Why what's your mum done?"

"She thinks I am Cassandra, my older sister. I don't want to be some posh stuck up bitch, I want to make something of my dance career.. speaking of bitches there she is." I nod over to Cassandra and her boyfriend, Richard.

"There's baby C! Aw on a date wait till I tell mother." She says in a sickly voice.

"Shut the fuck up Cassandra, I don't give two shits go ahead." I reply coldly.

"Wow, wow Clove, Everything is about you, don't me and Richy get introduced to your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend, and Cassandra your a bitch, come on Cato, were leaving." I say, folding my arms.

"Wow Clove, who replaced your good girl act, with the 'Miss Queen Bitch' act then?" She says laughing with Richard.

"Who stuck a tree up your ass?"

She glares at me, knowing I have won this round and says "Watch your back."

"Nah Cass, watch yours, and your stupid stuck up boyfriend, who looks like he has just escaped from clown college." I say, grabbing Cato and walking down the pavement, my heels clicking.

"Wow Clove, you okay?" Cato stops looking at me.

"Hell yeah I am, Cass is all bark and no bite. Anyway, what movie should we watch?" I ask plaiting the end of my hair.

"Well, there is 'The Hangover' wanna watch that?"

"Sure, lets go."

We walk into the movies, and we pay for our tickets.

"You hungry Clove?" Cato asks me.

"Hell yeah, I am always hungry!" I say laughing.

"Well, you can eat Clove, I can see that." He says looking at all my food, a large popcorn, drink, hotdog, nachos, and sweets.

There is still 15 minutes till the film starts, so we decide to find out more about eachother.

"Okay, so full name?" Cato says.

"Clove Isabelle Sevina, what about you?"

"Cato Alexander Hadley."

"Favourite food?" I ask.

"Chicken and chips." He smiles. "What about you?"

"Anything, except vegtables... yuck."

"So what it is with dance that you like, and what are your plans for the future?" Cato asks me.

"Dance, well it is all I have ever wanted to do really, I find it calming. You can put all your emotions into a dance, without speaking them. Future plans? Well, my dad always wanted me to follow my dreams, which is dance. I want to get into the New York dance company, my mum wants me to follow Cassandra, Lawyer, successful business woman. I don't want that though, I want to dance, that's all."

"The first time I seen you dance Clove, I thought wow. Your piece was amazing, I think you could make it into the company, infact I know you could. You are an amazing dancer Clove." This is the side I have never seen to Cato.

"Well, what about you then?" I ask him, "Future plans?"

"Well, I never really turn up to school, the only thing i've ever known how to do is dance. I used to dance all the time, when I got sent out of my lessons and shit. I'm nearly 17, I don't think I could ever make it as anything. I want to be something though, I want a good future, I doubt that will ever happen though." He says looking at me, I don't know why we have opened up to eachother. I feel as I can tell Cato stuff.

"What about you and Finnick then?" He asks me.

"Me and Finnick go way way back! Our dads knew eachother, football and USC. So it was destined we would be best friends. We dated once when we were 14, but it didn't work out because we were best friends and really close. Finnick knows my life, as I know his." I tell him.

"He seems like a cool dude." Cato says.

"He is really, I felt as I had no one when my dad died. Finnick helped me through everything."

"Anyway, Clove. The movie is starting, so lets go." He says standing up.

"Oh, okay." I say holding my hand to him, signalling him to help me up.

He grabs my hand, when I stand up we don't let go. We both walk into the theatre hand in hand. We pick seats right at the very back, still clutching his hand we sit down and start to watch the movie. I laugh when the funny parts come on, I rarely ever laugh, I stopped when my dad died. Finn was the only one who could get a smile or two out of me.

I start chomping on my food loudly, and Cato turns his head.

"Hungry Clove?" He asks.

"No I am not." I say sarcastically but smiling.. a little.

"I should think so, anyway pass me the popcorn, I am starving."

I notice our hands are still locked together, it feels right when Cato is here. I have to let go though, to go to the toilet. As I walk down the steps my phone rings, and I realise it is Finnick.

_'Hey Finn! Whats up?" I ask him._

_"What are you up to?"_

_"Cinema, what's up anyway?" I ask concerned._

_"I need a favour, once your done can you come to our little place?" _

_"Sure Finn, anyway ive got to go love you bye."_

_"Love you too."_

I walk back to my seat, and sit next to Cato. I see him stretch and put his arm around me, I lean in and I notice he is smiling.  
The movie ends, and we walk out into the cold night.

"So Clove, should we head back?" Cato asks me.

"I guess we should, come on." I say, "Wow it's cold!"

"Come here." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Clove, come here." He says and puts his arm around me. "Better now?"

"Much."

We walk down my street, and I stand in front of my house.

"Well, Cato practice tomorrow, and don't forget tights." I say snickering.

"Bye Clove." He says smiling with a hint of a sarcastic tone.

"Bye Cato." I say smirking.

I watch him walk down the street and turn around the corner. I can't be bothered with Mum and Cassandra, so I text Finnick.

"_On my way xx'_

* * *

**A/N: Clato date! They didn't kiss, im sorry! Don't worry, it is coming! Next chapter will be about Clove&Finnicks past, and Cato and Clove will get a lot closer! REVIEW! XOXO**

**clatoforeverx**


End file.
